The Angel Of Miracles
by MadiMarieHummelAnderson
Summary: Klaine  The Story of Their Life & The Changes It Brings, Some Good.MPreg Later Chapters Will Be About The Later Life When Their Children Are Older,& The Stuggles&Happiness There Children Face *I Suck At Writing Summarys, I Promise Its Better than i Wrote
1. My Lifes Perfect

Klaine Kurt H. Blaine A. Story 1 MPreg

Kurt walked into school Monday morning, still glowing from the magic of the weekend he had spent with Blaine. As if they didn't see each other 100 times during the week, they spend all weekend together. And When Their In school They text almost all day

B-I Miss you already

K-I Know I Miss you too, I hate being away from you

B-I wouldn't be surprised, After the weekend we had

K-I Still can't walk right

B-Hehe that was my master plan

K-;) Well I have to go.. i have New Directions Practice

B-Ok Well Maybe I Can Come To Your House Later

K-Sure Can't wait

B-3

K33

Kurt put his phone away as he entered the Choir room hoping the day would go by quickly so he could see Blaine

The Week went by faster then Kurt & Blaine thought, soon it was Friday Night Again. Blaine was coming over for the family dinner and sleeping over.

There was a knock on the door

"I'll Get it!" Kurt ran to the door knowing it was Blaine

"Blaine!"

They Both Hug very tightly

"Hey Sexy" Blaine whispers in Kurts Ear, when they pull away he winks and Kurt Blushes

"Your just in time for dinner"

"Great, We Had Warblers Practice after school for hours!, I Didnt even have time to get coffee!" Blaine sounded upset

"Come sit" Kurt tapped on the seat next to him

Dinner was going fine, when all the sudden Kurt got a headache. He started rubbing his head and had a look of discomfort

"Kurt are you alright man" Finn asked

"Yeah you don't look to good" Burt added

"I..I think im gunna go lay down" Kurt excused himself

Kurt started walking to his room, as Blaine followed to see what was wrong

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked as Kurt hopped into bed

"Sorta, I have a really bad headache"

"Well i brought you some asprin"

Kurt sat up as Blaine handed him a cup of water and the 2 little pills Kurt nodded as to say thank you to Blaine

"I think im just gunna sleep" Kurt laid back down after he took the pills

Blaine nodded as he stayed with Kurt untill he fell asleep

The next few weeks were the exact same, except now throwing up and stomach pains added to the mix.

Blaine was aware of this and did his best to make Kurt feel a little better school had just gotten out for the summer, so Blaine was with him everyday.

After Another week went by Blaine thought it was time for Kurt to see a doctor

"I dont need to see a doctor Blaine, Im just sick"

"Kurt you are beyond sick, i've never heard of a virus lasting a Month and a week"

Kurt looked at Blaine, As he gave up and went to the doctors with Blaine

It Seemed as though they waited forever but finally Kurts name was called

"Kurt Hummel"

"Whatever happens, Whatever they say, i'll always be right by your side"

Kurt nodded as they walked into the room with the doctor

"Hello im Brody, What seems to be the problem"

"Bad headaches, Throwing up, more in the morning and early afternoon and stomach pains"

"Alright were gunna do a ultra sound, by the sounds of the symptoms it may be your apendix"

Kurt nodded and was left in the room with Blaine

Blaine was holding Kurts hand, he was starting to loose circulation in his hand Kurt was squeezing so hard

"Theirs nothing to be nervous about" Blaine tried to encourage Kurt

"What if i have to have Surgery, My skin will no longer be Smooth and soft here, it will be all rough and bumpy" Blaine rolled his eyes but was still there for Kurt

The doctor quickly came back with machine

"I Don't know if you want him to stay in the room with you"

Kurt nodded

"Theres nothing to be nervous about" The Dr. said

"Ok this is gunna be cold to the touch"

Kurt jolted when he felt the gel touch is stomach

The Dr. moved the stick around his stomach, but stopped in the middle, where a tiny sized circle was in the middle, The Dr. was confused after moving it around a little more she pulled Blaine aside for a minute

"Is everything ok?" Blaine asked nervously

"You could say so, its not his apendix"

"Thank God, Blaine then looked up at the Dr., Then what is wrong with him"

"Im Not Really Sure How to Tell You This"

"He's..."

***Cliffhanger!3 Don't You Just love them. Im Pretty Sure 99% Of You Know What shes gunna stay!, I Wil Try Not To Be So Predictable Next Time XD, Ok So A Few Things Are Gunna Happen Next Time, Not All Good :/***


	2. I Never Wanted This

Klaine Kurt H. Blaine A. Story 2 MPreg

"He's"

"Yes" The Dr. Nodded

"But How?"

The Dr. pulled Blaine further from the door

"Sometimes males are born with both Male & Female parts" The Dr. explained

"So He Really is"

The Dr. Nodded

Kurt was begining to worry as he stared at the little quarter sized dot in the middle of his stomach

The Doctor and Blaine returned moment later

"Blaine?" Kurt asked worried

"I'll leave you two, Blaine you will tell him"

Blaine nodded and sat beside Kurt and held his hand

"Blaine, Im gunna be ok right"

Blaine sat there looking at Kurt just wondering how he was gunna tell him

Blaine took a deep breath

"This is gunna sound ridiculous" Blaine started

"But sometimes males are born with female parts"

"Blaine with both know that didn't happen to me" Kurt laughed

"Not just on the outside!" Blaine was getting frustrated with himself

"On the inside too"

"So, this has anything to do with me howw?"

"Well, Ugh Your Pregnant" He Finally just blurted out

Kurt looked directly at Blaine with a You-Kidding-Right Look

He gave Kurt the Ultra Sound pictures of the little blob on the screen

"This can't be right" Kurt started to get teary

"Oh Babe don't cry" Blaine went to stroke Kurts hair

"DON'T TOUCH ME!, DAMN IT BLAINE I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T OF DONE IT! NOW LOOK! He Shoved the Picture into Blaines hands and ran out of the office.

"I take it, he wasn't to thriled about the news" The Dr. Poaked her head in and walked towards Blaine

"Don't Worry, he'll come around, just give him time. I wanna see him back in 6 weeks the doctor instructed" Blaine nodded as the Dr. left Blaine alone

Blaine sat in the chair and cried as he looked at the little blob in the picture, as he didn't know what to do

Outside Kurt had called Finn to pick him up

"Hey dude, you ok" Finn asked as Kurt got into the car wiping away some tears

"Yea im fine" he said with a faint voice

"I though Blaine took you here" Finn Asked

"I don't wanna talk about it"

Kurt just stared out the window, with his arms wrapped around his stomach

The Rest of the ride was akward and silent. When they pulled up to the house Kurt just ran to his room and cried

Carol was the only one home, Burt was working late tonight and Finn was going to hang out with Puck and Sam

"Kurt" Carol knocked on his door

Kurt quickly dried his tears and tried to sound like he wasnt crying

"Yes"

"Can I come in?" Carol asked

"Sure" Kurt opened his door to let Carol in

"Are you alright" Carol asked

"Yeah" He lied and turned back around to sit on his bed and Carol followed

"Come on, Tell me how'd your doctors visit go"

Kurt started to cry and leaned onto Carol, she embraced him as he cried on her shoulder

"Its alright sweetie, Don't cry"

Carol rubbed his back, not really knowing what to say. She tried to guess what was wrong

"Did you & Blaine have a fight"

He Shook his head still crying

"Are you getting bullied again" She asked hoping it wasn't true

"He shook his head again"

He lifted himself off Carols shoulder and went though his bag

Carol looked at him confused

He pulled something out from his bag, stared at it for a moment and handed it to Carol

" This looks like a" Carol said confused

"But it has your name at the top Kurt" Carol started to laugh as the boys eyes teared again

"Is this real"

He nodded his head

Carol didn't really know what to say, but he hugged Kurt tight

"Oh, H-How is that even possible"

He stopped crying

"B-Blaine said that Some Males are Born with B-Both parts on the inside"

It took Carol a minute to process what she was being told

"And the worse part, i totally blew up on Blaine before i stormed out"

Carol looked Sympathetic as she listened to Kurt

"Im sure he'll forgive you, you just need to talk to him"

"But first me you and your father have to talk"

"MY DAD, I totally forgot"

"Your fathers very excepting and understanding" Carol jumped in

"Don't worry I Will talk to him first, then we can all talk together"

"What do i do for now" Kurt asked

"Now, you need to talk to Blaine"

Kurt Nodded as he Dialed Blaines Number

"Please Pick up Blaine, Please"

***Ok So i will be working on chapter 3 either tonight or tomorrow :), Im really excited about how this story is turning out. Please Review and tell me what you think! Anyway to improve or anything you would like to see***


	3. Were Gunna Be Ok, I Promise

Klaine Kurt H. Blaine A. Story 3 MPreg

**Let Me say im sorry I didn't update when I said I was! I've been soo busy lately and I've had at least 2 or 3 more series ideas that im trying to figure out how to juggle them all lol… But here it is as promised**

Come on Blaine, Please pick up! Kurt said to himself

"Hello" the voice said on the other end

"BLAINE!" Kurt almost started to cry

Blaine didn't say anything

"Can we meet?" Kurt asked

"Sure, The Park Right now?" Blaine asked

"Of Course"

Kurt sat there waiting for Blaine to arrive as he swung on the swing the park was empty, thank God. When kurt saw Blaine he ran towards him

"Blaine I-" Kurt reached out to touch Blaines hand

Blaine pulled his hand away

"I Thought you didn't want me touching you" Blaine said coldly looking away

"Babe, im sorry; I Didn't mean that, i was just so upset"

Blaine turned back looking like he was about to cry

"You made it seem like you didn't wanna be with me anymore" Kurt could see tears forming in Blaines eyes

"I thought you were gunna break up with me, and-" Blaine stopped

"And what?" Kurt asked stepping closer to Blaine

"I thought you would WannaGetAnAbortion" He said quickly under his breath

"What? How you could think that!, I Love you! and I Would never break up with you Or Get an Abortion" he said the last part in a quiet whisper

Blaine smiled and leaned in and kissed Kurt gently on the lips

"I Love you" Kurt said to Blaine as he stepped back

"I Love you too" Blaine took Kurts hand and started to walk back to Kurts house

"Ok Blaine now that our problem is resolved we have another problem"

"And what would that be"

"My dad"

"I totally forgot about your dad!"

"Carol said she will help"

"Carol knows?" Blaine questioned

"Yeah i mean i sorta had to tell her, when i came home and stormed to my room and cried, i think she got the hint i was upset"

"Alright, so how can I help here?" Blaine said comfused

"You have to be with me when I tell him silly!" Kurt smacked Blaines arm playfully

"Oh right"

"Besides you are the baby daddy" both chuckle and walk into Kurts house to talk to Carol"

Before dinner Carol,Kurt and Blaine made up a plan of how to tell Burt, they figured their best bet was to just come out and say it

Midway through dinner, Carol nodded signaling the Plan

Kurt stood up with Blaine and cleared his throat

"Dad" Kurt said scared as Blaine squeezed his hand

"We have something to tell you" he continuted as the Carol stood up next to Blaine

Kurt went to his room to get the picture he showed Carol earlier

Kurt walked down the stairs slowly looking at everyone so nervous, Burt and Finn looked really confused

Kurt walked over to his father and handed him the picture and waited for a response

"This looks like a-" Burt stopped

"Carol! Oh My God!" he stood up and zipped by Kurt and ran and hugged and kissed Carol

"Hunny, what are you doing" Carol asked oddly

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant"

"MOM!" Finn stood up

"Relax Finn, Im not pregnant"

Burts face went from being happy to confused in a short amount of time

"Well then whose is it"

Kurt came from behind his father and whispered "Mine" under his breath

"Yours Kurt, This is yours?" Burt asked

Kurt sat there waiting for the wrath

"How?"

Blaine explained quickly to Burt what the doctor had told him

"Dad, Please don't be mad" Kurt said looking like he was going to burst into tears

"Mad?, Im not mad!, Come 'er" he hugged Kurt in a tight embrace

"I promised that what ever happen to you, i would be there for you cause i know how hard this is for you"

Everyone shed a tear ad Kurt cried the hardest on his dads shoulders

This reminded Carol of the time Finn told her Quinn was pregnant

"Wow Man, Congradulations" Finn said not really knowing what to say

"We'll help in anyway possible" Carol said

"Thanks you guys" Kurt said having a big group hug

"Im just worried about school, i'll be by myself most time, besides when im in Glee club"

"You don't have to worried about that" Blaine said

"I transfered to Mckinley, and i Got your Schedule"

Kurt teared up and hugged and kissed Blaine

"I Have the best boyfriend ever!"

Blaine and Kurt hug again as Blaine whispered in his ear

"Were gunna be ok, I promise"

**What did you think! Alot of Fluffiness in there! But not all will be so Fluffy, Don't worry its not gunna be to bad. So hows everyone liking the way the story's turning out? Im Updating this ASAP cause i love where im going with this lol.. Please Review! it helps me write faster, that way i can put stuff you guys wanna see in the story to make it more fun**

**~Madi Marie**


	4. Somethings Not Right

Klaine Kurt H. Blaine A. Chapter 4 MPreg

**Ok So Kurts Returing to school, and of course the New Directions are going to help him out. But Naturally Things aren't as great as they seem**

Kurt awoke with Blaines lips on his neck as he rolled over and saw Blaine

"Morning sleeping beauty" Kurt smiled

"What time is it?" Kurt asked as he yawned

"Six o'clock, School today remember" Blaine kissed his neck again

Kurt moaned lightly as he pulled the covers off of him and went to the bathroom to get changed. He refused to get changed in front of Blaine with the way he looked

He was in there for a long time when he came out crying

"Babe whats wrong"

"I, I Can't fit into my jeans" Blaine looked at Kurt who had a tight undershirt seeing his baby bump showing

"Shh its ok, we'll try to find you something of mine that fits" Blaine said as he rubbed his back

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine laughed, He knew how important Fashion was to Kurt

He ended up wearing a pair of Dalton Sweatpants and a sweatshirt that said I Love NY

Kurt was nervous to go back to Mckinley, nobody but Blaine, His dad, Carole and Finn knew what was wrong with him. And he made Finn swear on his life he wouldn't tell anyone

Blaine drove Kurt to school, They both were nervous

"Why don't you tell the New Directions,, they'll understand"

"I was planning to, but im having second thoughts"

"Why their your friends, if anything they can help you"

"Your right, Thanks"

during New Directions practice, Kurt gathered everyone to tell them the news

"KURT!" Mercedes ran up to his friend and hugged him tight

"Not so tight Mercedes" Kurt laughed concerned about the baby

"Feeling better"

"You could say so"

Everyone straggled in and when everyone arrived Kurt stood up to make the announcement

"Well, everyone lets welcome back Kurt" Mr. Shue said

"Thank you, may I?" Kurt pointed towards where was standing

"Of course"

Kurt got up in front of everyone, nervous but Blaine gave him a reasuring look and walked up and held his hand

"Guys, i want to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone or freak out. Promise"

"Promise" everyone said together

"Ok" Kurt looked at Blaine "Im Pregnant"

Everyone just sat still not really sure what to think

Mercedes was the first to stand up and congradulate Kurt. Everyone soon followed

"We'll help keep you safe Kurt" Mercedes said as everyone agreed

"Thank you guys" Kurt got all teary

"Damn Hormones" Everyone laughed as they all sat down to start practice

The rest of the day went really well, and Kurt managed to avoid Karofsky, But he new he couldn't for long

"Hi sweetie how was your day?" Carol asked as Blaine and Kurt walked in from school

"My Feet hurt" Kurt said with a pouty face

"Well why don't you and Blaine sit and watch T.V, Dinners almost done" Kurt and Blaine walked over the couch and Kurt layed down, Blaine sat at the end and rubbed his feet

"Wheres my dad?"

"Oh, hes working late, he said he'll be working late for the next month"

Blaine continued to rub his feet until Carol brough out dinner for Kurt and Blaine to eat on the couch.

The next morning Kurt found another pair of sweatpants and A sweater. Unhappy with the way he looked but still had to go to school

The first half of the day went fine, Kurt and Blaine went to all their classes, with a bathroom trip in between, They were now going to their class after lunch

"I'll be right in Blaine, i forgot my notebook"

"I Should go with you"

"You don't have to, its only down the hall" Blaine kissed Kurt quickly before he walked to his locker

"Yo Hummel" Azimo said from down the hall

"Please don't hurt me you don't understand, if you hit me-"

"Shut yo mouth" Azimo said getting ready to hit him

Kurt looked around for any one of the new directions Boys to help him

Azimo Swung, but Kurt didn't get hit, someone stopped his hand. He thought it was Blaine, but he was wrong

"Get the hell outta here Azimo"

"Kurt you ok?"

"David?"

Kurt was speachless, he didn't know what to say. Was this the same David that pushed him into the lockers everyday?

"Th-Thank you"

"No problem" They stopped in front of Kurts Class

"Why, did you stop Azimo from hitting me?"

"I dont hit Cripple people"

"But im not Cripple"

"Yeah but you got that _Baby_" he said the last word quietly

Kurt pulled David around the corner and pulled him close

"How do you know about that!" He said fast but calmly

"Its kinda going around"

"Great!" Kurt paused "But i figured you would be the first one to knock me out"

"Like I said, I don't hit Cripple people"

Kurt watched David walk down to the hall to his class, Wonder why he really did stop Azimo from hitting him.

When david disappeared around the corner, Kurt snuck into class and took the seat next to Blaine

"Baby where were you, i was getting worried" Blaine said in a whisper

"Something came up, I'll tell you during Glee Club, you'll never believe it"

"So he really stop Azimo from hitting you" Blaine asked as he told the story to the whole Glee Club

"But Why?" Quinn asked

"Yeah usually hes the first one to wail on you" Puck added

"I Don't know?"Kurt thought "All he said is he doesn't hit Crippled people?"

"How'd He Find out Anyways?"

"I Don't know he said its going around" Kurt said looking at everyone "So who told?" They looked around everyone shaking there head

"Well i guess i'll have to go talk to Karofsky"

"Want me to come with you?" Blaine asked

"No i should do this myself"

Since it was after school, Kurt knew David would be in the locker room, after football practice. Oddly he was the last one

"Dave?" Kurt walked towards him as he was putting his gear away "Can I ask you something"

"I guess?"

"How did you find out about, You know" he pointed to his stomach

"Azimo" he said still concentrating on putting his stuff in his locker

"And How did he find out?"

David stopped and looked at Kurt, but looked away quickly and continuted putting his stuff away

"He over heard you in the Choir room"

Kurt sighed, sitting ont he bench putting his head down

"Look, ugh if it makes you feel any better, I'm not going to tell anyone"

"Thank you Dave, it kinda does" Kurt got up from the bench and walked out of the locker room where Blaine was waiting for him

"Everything ok"

"Yeah, but somethings not right somewhere, I know it"

Kurt and Blaine walked to the car as Kurt tried to figure out what was going on with Dave

**Sorry, this took so long *Also my other stories will be getting updates to sometime this week, hopefully so look out for those***

**Annnnyyywayyyss , so what did everyone think? Good, Yes? No?**

**I wanna know how people feel about Me making Karofsky nice, cause i swear, every MPreg Story i read, Karofsky and Azimo, beat Kurt up and put him in danger, Trust me, im making Karofsky nice for a reason and i think people will be shocked in the next story when the find out whats going on with him, and what goes on in the next chapter.**

**Please Review :)3**

**~MadiMarie3**


	5. Strange Behavior

Klaine Kurt H. Blaine A. Chapter 5 MPreg

*** So Im not getting many reviews here but thats ok, the ones that i do get are great! and thank you for those, they make me wanna write this story (Not that i would leave you guys hanging here) im really happy people are liking this story!3 **

The next day, school went really well for Kurt, no one bullied him, or looked at him funny. By this time his baby bump was starting to become noticable.

After school Kurt was headed to New Directions practice, when he saw David sitting on the floor by the bathroom

"David?" Dave looked up at Kurt with few tears. Which was odd to Kurt, Not that David couldn't cry he just figured.. he didn't

"Are you ok?"

"No, does it look like im ok" he looked down getting snappy for the moment

Kurt did his best to try to get confortable next to David and sat against the wall

"You..Maybe wanna talk about it?" Kurt asked as David looked at Kurt again and looked straight ahead to the wall on the other side of the hall

"Well, I finally told my dad that im-" he paused

"Gay" Kurt finished the sentence for him "Well thats great"

"No its not!, MY DAD KICKED ME OUT!" David started to cry, which was new to Kurt. He had never seen Karofsky cry before.

"Your gunna be ok" Kurt did his best to comfort Dave without trying to seem he was making a move

"Come on" Kurt struggled to get off the ground

"Where are we going?" David asked helping Kurt up as Kurt grabbed his hand leading him down the hall

"Your coming to Glee Club practice with me" Kurt said happy with the idea

"I..I don't think thats a good idea"

"Why not" Kurt paused "It will make you feel better.. Trust me" he looked into Daves eyes and dragged him to the Choir room

" I hope you don't mind if Dave here joins our rehersal today?"

"Not at all; welcome David" everyone clapped, but only because they saw dave looked upset and wanted to cheer him up

"Can you sing Dave?" asked

"Umm, I..I Don't really know"

"Why don't you come up and try, I think its a good way to let out your emotions"

"Ugh" Karofsky sat in the chair not really knowing what to do, Kurt gave him an incouraging smile and he came up with a song. While the whole time Blaine looked confused as to what was going on.

David got up in front of the room, as he walked over to the piano to tell Brad what song he was doing, and he started playing. Suddenly the knot Dave had in his stomach wasn't there anymore/

The summer wind came blowin' in

From across the sea

It lingered there to touch your hair

And walk with me

He walked around the piano, then over near the band as he continued singing

All summer long

we sang a song

And then we strolled that golden sand

Two sweethearts and the summer wind

Like painted kites, those days and nights

They went flying by

The world was new beneath the blue

Umbrella sky

To Kurt Dave looked his happiest that he has looked in a long time. He smiled at David and He smiled back, Keeping the smile on his face

Then softer than a piper man

One day, it called to you

I lost you I lost you to

The summer wind

He Moved closer to the kids as they were clapping to the beat

The autumn wind

And the winter winds

They have come and gone

And still those days

Those lonely days

They go on and on

He voice was powerfully and deep. But when he sang the next verse, he got higher and sweet.

And guess who sigh`s

His lullabies through nights that never end

My fickled friend,

The summer wind

The summer wind warm summer wind

Mmm the summer wind

As Dave finished the last note everyone stood up and clapped. As everyone was amazed

"David, you have a wonderful voice!" Mr. Shue complimented the boy "Since Sam has moved and we are needing a new memeber, would you like to join?"

David thought a minute "Sure" Everyone seemed pretty excited

New Direction practice cam to a close and everyone piled out of the choir room to go home.

"Hey David, Wait Up" Kurt ran after David

"I Didn't know you had it in you" Kurt smiled

"To be honest, me neither" They sat in silence for a minute

"So, considering you have no wher to go, would you wanna stay at my house for a while" David looked shocked at the offer

"I..I Couldn't"

"Sure you can, I already talked to my dad. I'll admit it took some convincing but hes ok with it"

"Thank you Kurt" he walked to the car with Kurt were Blaine was already sitting out front, and Kurt caught Blaine up on everything

"Im sorry about your dad Dave" Blaine said as they drove off "I know you you feel, my dad did the same thing to me"

Dave look sympathetic towards Blaine, and looked at Kurt and remembered how much he made is life hell by bullying him because he was gay, only to hide the face that he was gay.

They reached Kurts house, Kurt showed Dave where everything was.

"This is your room" he lead David to a small guest room that use to be the office

"Thanks Kurt"

"Your welcome"

"You know if you ugh need anything, or want me to beat someone up for you, i'll do it"

"Thank you David" Kurt chuckled and patted his shoulder

"Not just for you but for ugh-" he pointed to Kurts stomach

"The baby" Kurt finished. He was having a hard time grasping the concept and saying it

Kurt left David and went into his room where he saw Blaine changing into his sweats. Kurt stood in the door way and watched Blaine get undressed. He had an amazing ass. Yes thats all Kurt Hummel could think about was Blaines Ass.

"Oh Hey babe" Blaine turned around with is tank and sweatpants

"Hi" Kurt moved towards him and placed a long passionate kiss on Blaines lips

"What was that for, not that im complaining but-"

"I know what im asking is alot, im_ Pregnant_, Were under alot of stress, And now David moved in"

"Don't worry about, Just like i promised, were gunna be ok"

"Im gunna go watch T.V, Coming?" Blaine asked

"Yeah, i'll be down in a minute" he put on a fake smile

Blaine winked as he disappeared out of sight, Kurt began to wonder if Blaine really was ok with Dave staying with them, and all the pressure from the baby, Only time could tell"

**Big A/N**

**Alright! So Multiple Things! **

**One, Yes I Made Karofsky join Glee! :) I Think he should in season 3, get discovered in the shower like Finn and Sam lol. (Since theres this thing on Youtube called Operation Free Max Adlers Voice) and The song he sang was Summer Wind By Frank Sinatra3.. I Was Actually having a hard time figuring out a song for him, then i finally was looking through my Youtube Favorites and Thought that was the perfect song.**

**ALSO! I know what you guys are probably thinking about the 'My Dad kicked me out cause i told him i was gay' Part of the story. And his dad seemed really understanding if you think back to the Born this way Episode (I Think) but this had to happen.. its an important part of the story. And What do you guys think of Blaines Weird behavior? let me know**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! im not getting very many but the ones that i do get are AWESOME! so thank you to everyone who reviews even if its just to tell me to Update.. that helps me too. **

**OH Right i almost forgot! People are probably saying, Kurts dad let Karofsky moved in after all that crap(Saying he was gunna kill Kurt) I A. Pretend like it didn't happen cause i hated that anyways! :( and I like Kurt and Karofsky and B.I just got really lazy writing this, its actually 4:17 in the morning, i've been writing since a little after 2 am lol.. cause i was debating on writing this whole scene with Kurt and his father. Don't worry i'll make more fluffiness happen**

**OMG One Last Thing I SWEAR! I Need Names For The Baby! I know its kinda early but im thinking about skipping a few months cause i wanna get to the good stuff, so if you have a name suggest it, i already have some names picked out, if i don't get any in the next couple chapters. i'll just put up a list at the end of a chapter or make a note for it and see if anyone chooses a name from that :) Ok im done with my Blabbering On.. (Finally)**

**~MadiMarie**


	6. Baby Names & Fake Smiles

Klaine Kurt H. Blaine A. Chapter 6 MPreg

*** Ok So Yeah I Read Back On My Last Chapter And Realized Im Not Really Sure Where Im Going With This And Im Gunna Start Focusing Back On Klaine, Epecially When The Baby Comes, And I Think This Chapter Is Gunna Be Right Before the Baby Comes :) (If I mess Any Details Up Let Me Know, Cause i Havent wrote this story in A Week Or So.)**

Kurt sat on the couch, 8 1/2 Months pregnant feet propped up looking threw baby names. Burt and Carol went out to dinner for their anniversary, Finn went to Pucks, and Blaine was at work. Dave stayed home with Kurt. They all agreed that since Kurt was so close to his due date that one of them had to stay with Kurt at all times.

Dave came into the living room and turned on the T.V. He had been living there for a few months and was very comfortable with everyone now.

"Hey Kurt you need anything"

"No" he said distracted

"What are you reading?"

"Im looking for baby names"

"Oh" David focused back on the T.V

"Im having such a hard time picking one!" Kurt said frustrated "Blaine says he doesn't care, but i know he does" Kurt said as his queen bitch attitude was coming out

**"**I could help if you wanted" David suggested

"Ok here take a book" Kurt threw the book at the boy who was confused

"You have more than one" Kurt gave him a Are-You-Kidding look

"Yes, I had to make sure I saw every name there is before i pick the right one"

"Ok what about Kathy?" Dave suggested

"I don't know, kinda reminds me of Katy, Like Katy Perry, And im not naming my kid after anyone famous"

"Do you know if you having a boy or girl?" Dave asked

"No we wanted to keep it a surprise"

"Well how about for a boy, Michael, Jeff, Harry"

"No, Maybe, No" Kurt answered back

"For a girl" Kurt started " Stephanie"

"Its cute" is all Dave could say

"What about for a boy Ryan" David suggested

"I Like Ryan" Kurt answered "Now We need a middle name"

"Christopher" David suggested

"Oh thats so cute Ryan Christopher Hummel/Anderson"

David nodded "Now we need a girls name" Kurt looked at Dave

"Well since you like Music why don't you go with musical name?" Dave threw the idea out into the open

"Melody" Kurt said under his breath "Melody" he repeated louder

"I like that" Kurt said now i need a middle name"

"Marie" David suggested

"Yeah Melody Marie Hummel/Anderson"

"Im so glad you help me pick out names Dave, or else my child would have been nameless" They both chuckled

They heard a car door shut

"That must be Blaine, I Can't wait to tell them the names"

"Hey Baby" Blaine walked over to the couch and gave Kurt a long kiss on the lips

"How was your day" Kurt asked Blaine trying to sit up

"Just fine" Blaine didn't sound to enthusiastic

"Well I have something that will make you feel better" Kurt got a big smile on his face

"Well?" Blaine said sitting down next to Kurt waiting for the news

"I finally found baby names!" Kurt said excitedly

"Really!" Blaine turned towards Kurt

"Yeah and Dave helped"

"Really?" Blaine sounded a little less excited

"Yeah, Ok are you ready" Kurt asked

"Never been more ready" Blaine said

"Ryan Christopher, For A Boy And Melody Marie, For A Girl"

Blaines face lit up "There perfect!" Blaine said hugging Kurt and giving him another long kiss on the lips as Dave sat next to the awkwardly

"Ehem" Dave cleared his throat

"Sorry" Kurt appologized his lips red from Blaines kissing

"I have to pee" Kurt said getting up

"I Can help-" Dave started but was cut off by Blaine

"I Can help him!, Hes my boyfriend" Blaine said helping Kurt up

"Relax Blaine, hes only trying to help" Kurt said giving an apologetic look to dave

Kurt went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, Blaine changed and got right into bed. Kurt climbed in right after Blaine

"Blaine"

"Hmm" Blaine said his face burried in his pillow

"Why did you get mad when David tried to help me up?" Kurt wanted to ask, it had been bothering him

"I just wanted to help you up, your my boyfriend i wanna be there for you" Blaine rolled over to face Kurt

"I know your there for me babe, Always"

"I Know-" there was a gap of silence

"Thats not it though, theres more" Kurt could tell when his boyfriend was upset

"Its just-"

"Its just what?" Kurt said grabbing Blaines hand

"I really wanted to help you pick baby names, i feel like im missing everything since i started working"

"Oh Babe why didn't you tell me?, I would of waited and picked names with you. Its just you said you didn't care and I was bored-"

"Its ok" Blaine cut Kurt off but he could tell it wasn't

"Well, tell you what, why don't we pick new names tomorrow?"

"No, I love the names you picked, well you and Dave picked"

"Ok, You sure your ok?"

"Yeah" He faked a smile just so he could go to sleep

They both layed down and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt placing a hand on his stomach

Don't worry Blaine though Things will be back to normal soon enough. Just Me, Kurt and _Our_ baby.

***Long Ass A/N- So the thing with the names lol? I made those names up myself kinda, i thought of the boy and girl first name myself it was the middle names i was stuck with especially for the boy!**

**so i went on this site called namegenie where it could help you find first and middle names for babies and i used the middle names here were the "Coincidental" Middle names i thought were funny when they came up **

**Elizabeth-For all who don't know the name Elizabeth is the name that floats around as Kurts moms name, so that came up**

**Madison- Which is MY name lol (Marie is my middle name thats where i came up with that)**

**Valarie- I Was Actually listening to the Glee Cast Version of Valarie when i saw this **

**Ariel- If You Never Saw the little mermaid 2 (Ariel and Melody Is The Name of Ariels Daughter)**

**Yeah so anyways i just thought that was a funny coincidence i guess lol, but i hope everyone is happy with the names. It was litterally 2 am when i was writing this is now closer to 3:30 am lol i wasn't sure what i was gunna write next after the baby names were choosen, but i figured i would atleast give you Blaines reaction, cause then the chapter would be short :/ (Oh Yeah Blaine Works at a Music store and gives kids singing lessons) (I Really don't know lol)**

**I Know that people are kind of "Iffy" of How Blaine is acting but don't worry **_**HIS**_** Queen bitch fit won't last very much longer :) **

**FYI- The 'I Have to pee' Part i know was kind of random but i wasn't sure how to get them to go upstairs, so i made up the i'll help you up and then the talk between Kurt and Blaine Also i kinda had to pee to lol, so thats where that came from (Like you all care) *Continues Typing random crap***

**Anyways the Baby should be coming soon, in the next chapter or 2 I Dont know yet?**

**Oh Yeah Im pretty sure what i want the gender of the baby to be, But i want you guys to tell me if you want a Boy or A Girl :) **

**Please Review it Makes the Baby Come Sooner :) **

***Also If You Guys Wanna Follow Me On twitter, When I write my storys i post the link and i let you know when im uploading and which story :) And you can also send me your Ideas There too!**

**Go Follow Me - MadiMarieG **

**Ok This Is The last thing I SWEAR! Im sorry for the long A/N Lately i think there gunna be like that for a while but its basically info you guys need to know or i through in as a bonus, :) *Finally Stops Writing Crap people don't care about :) )**

**~Madi Marie**


	7. A Glee Baby Shower

Klaine Kurt H. Blaine A. Chapter 7 MPreg

***Ok So I just wanted to let you guys know before i write this chapter then write an A/N Longer than the actually chapter; that There gunna have the baby soon, i think with in the next one or 2 chapters, :) I Really wanna write about the family and everything, focus more on Klaine and The baby :).**

Kurt and Blaine were going in for their last ultra sound. While they were getting the ultra sound. The Glee Club Girls (Mostly Rachel) planned a surprise baby shower for Kurt.

"Alright theres the head, and its spine" the Dr. pointed to the screen. Blaine and Kurt smiles at eachother when Blaines pocket started to vibrate

**Mercedes- Everything Is Ready Here! Almost Done At The Doctors?**

Blaine- Yeah, were Just getting pictures then were leaving should Be 15 minutes

**Mercedes- Great, I'll let everyone know**

Blaine and Kurt got in the car to head to the baby shower, Kurt knew nothing about. He didn't even notice they weren't going the right way back to his house because he was starring at the Ultra sound pictures

"Isn't The baby beautiful" Kurt looked at the picture touching it like it was the actual baby

Blaine took a quick glance and smiled at Kurt and grabbed his hand

"Where are we going" Kurt finally asked

"Out to lunch?" Blaine lied "Is that ok"

"Sure" Kurt shrugged his shoulder

When they arrived at the resturant Blaine quickly texted Mercedes saying they were there

"Everyone get down!" Mercedes yelled

Kurt and Blaine walked down the halls of the resturant

"Blaine where the hell did they seat us-"

Blaine opened the double doors, where they both saw a dinning room decorded in Blue and Pink things

"Surprise!" everyone popped up at the same time

"Oh My God" Kurt had a few tears of joy running down his cheak as Mercedes came up and gave him a big hug along with the other girls

"Do you like it?" Rachel asked, proud of her decorating

"Like it? I love It!"

All the kids from glee were there, along with Burt and Carol, some Warblers, Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsberry

They ate and everyone talked, and finally Kurt got to open up the gifts

He got a crib & changing table from his dad and Carol

A Couple of packs of onsies and bibs from Rachel and Finn that had saying like 'Future Preformer' 'And Daddies Little Star' "I had them specially made" Rachel smiled

Mercedes gave them, hoodies, jeans, sneaker, socks, and a pack of diapers

Quinn and Sam gave them a baby tub, with washclothes and cute towels

Brittany, Artie and Santana gave them some more clothes, Brittany got the baby a giant stuffed dolphin

Mike and Tina got them some baby toys, and some bath toys with some diapers

And Mr. Shue and and gave them a highchair, baby bottles and some eating spoons

Some of the Warblers who were close friends to Kurt and Blaine got them a Diaper bag, with some of the stuff to go with it (Like Diapers,Changing Mat,Wetwipes Etc)

Puck And Lauren got the baby a mini leather jacket, and some rocker, punk type clothes, that a boy/girl could wear since Blaine and Kurt decided not to find out the sex until the baby was born

They Played a couple games and had cake before the party came to an end

"Im so tired" Kurt said as they walked out of the resturant after Blaine and Burt finally finished loading all the gifts into the car

"Me Too" Blaine said

"Good we can cuddle up in bed together" Kurt winked

When they got home, Blaine and Kurt changed quickly and got into bed as they cuddle together. They both knew the baby was going to come soon

**A/N-**

**Ok so i wasn't really sure where i was going with this chapter. So I decided to have a baby shower :) The Gifts were really random. Lol, I was having problems figuring out gifts, after i got pass the 3rd couple cause i didn't wanna repeat gifts, but oh well, i hope you guys like it :) And In order to make up for this short chapter the baby will come this next upcoming chapter :)**

**Deal :) Please REVIEW :)**

**~Madi Marie **


	8. Baby Hummel Anderson

Klaine Kurt H. Blaine A. Chapter 8 MPreg

***So this is what everyone has waited for (For all of you who actually read) The Baby :) Yaya :) **

Kurt made it to the full 9 months, past his due date and was tired of being pregnant.

"God why won't this freakin' baby come out!" Kurt said frustrated

"Relax baby" he kissed Kurts lips "The baby will come out when it's ready" Blaine then kissed Kurts stomach

Carol walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch near Kurt

"You ok hunny" Carol asked

"This baby won't come out" Kurt looked like he was about to cry

"Don't worry sweetie, i was almost 2 weeks late with Finn" Carol laughed to see the boy not paying attention

"I remember me and Christopher tried everything, Long walks, Spicy food, Massages. Everything."

"Well its worth a try?" Kurt said frustrated trying to get off the couch

"Alright what do you wanna try first?" Blaine asked

"How about walking?" Blaine nodded "Can I come with you?" Carol asked "I need the exersise"

"Of course you can, Maybe you can tell me how labor is?" Kurt hinted

"Sure, If you want?" Carol asked and Kurt nodded

"Where are we walking to?" Blaine asked as he helped Kurt put on his shoes

"Anywhere! All around the neighborhood" Kurt said anxiously

About an hour and a half later Kurt, Blaine and Carol returned home with a still pregnant Kurt

" You must be hungry after that long walk, spicy food?" Carol suggested as Kurt nodded. They order Chinese and Indian. Carol even cook some food

"Im so full" Kurt said as he finished his last bite

"Im not, can have whats left of yours?" Finn asked

"How can you not be full, you ate something Chinese, Indian and some of Carols cooking?"

"I Don't know" Finn shrugged as he piled in the food

"Ok I think im gunna do to bed" Kurt yawned

"I'll lay with you" They walked upstairs and got changed

Kurt got in bed as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and Placed one hand on his stomach rubbing it in circles

"Don't worry babe" he continued "The baby will be here soon"

Blaine placed a long passionate kiss on Kurts Lips

"Owww!" Kurt said breaking the kiss

"What!" Blaine started to Panic "Are you in Labor!"

"No" Blaine looked mad but upset he thought this was 'It' "Then why did you say ow?"

"The baby kicked hard" He grabbed Blaines hand over the spot where the baby had jsut kicked

"I don't feel anything" Blaine looked upset

"Kiss me again" Blaine looked confused

"What?"

".Again" Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt another long passionate kiss, And Sure enough the baby started to kick again

"I Feel it" Blaines face lit up like a little kid on christmas

"The baby really likes your kisses Blaine"

"I can see" Blaine said staring at Kurts stomach

"So do I" Kurt giggled

Blaine kissed Kurt one more time before both drifted off to sleep

"Good morning Baby" Kurt walked into the living seeing his boyfriend watching T.V

"Morning" Kurt mumbled

"You ok?" Blaine asked looking concerned

"Yeah, i think so, My back just hurts"

"Want me to rub it for you?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded as Blaine started rubbing his back

"Thank you, its making me feel better"

"Want breakfast?" Blaine asked

"Sure" Kurt said still unconfortable and Blaine could see he was

"Are you _sure_ your ok" Blaine asked

"Yeah, I think i just slept funny" Blaine smiled as Kurt ate then Blaines phone rang

Blaine came back a few minutes

"Im sorry Kurt, I gotta go into work today"

"But its your day off" Kurt gave him the puppy dog eyes

"Im sorry babe, their short on people today, Its only a half a day"

Before Kurt knew it Blaine was out the door to work

By the middle of the day Kurts back started to hurt worse and he couldn't get comfortable.

**Kurt- Hey do you wanna hang out for something?** **Blaine had to work and Im so bored**

David- Sure, Be over in 5

**Kurt- :) Thank you**

Dave showed up like he said just about 5 minutes later

"Thanks for coming, I thought i was gunna die from being bored"

"No problem" Dave and Kurt sat down. Dave noticed Kurt have a look of pain when he sat down

"Are..you ok?" Kurt nodded but it wasn't too believable

He didn't wanna admit but his back and now his stomach was hurting. Badly.

It stopped for a few minutes. Kurt and Dave kept on talking when Kurt stopped suddenly

"Kurt?" David asked worried. Kurt didn't say anything, he looked down then looked back at Dave

"I..I think my water just broke" David now sat real still

"Thats why my back and stomach have been hurting all day" Before he could say anything else, he had another contraction. David didn't really know what to do or say

After his contraction was over he was telling David what to do

"Ok The number one thing You HAVE To do is call Blaine" Dave grabbed Kurts phone and called Blaine

"He didn't Pick up" Dave started to look even more worried

"Are you FREAKIN' Kidding Me!" Kurt screamed as he started to breath having another contraction. Again David just sat their not really knowing what to do. He grabbed Kurts hand as Kurt squeezed the HELL Out of his hand, but he didn't care

"Thank you" Kurt said releasing the breath he had held in. David nodded "Now what?"

"Well since Blaine isn't picking up, you'll have to drive me to the hospital, and i'll keep calling Blaine on the way there, Or at least i'll try" Kurt chuckled

"Go upstairs and get my bag next to my bedside, and i'll call Dr. Brody" Dave ran upstairs quickly while Kurt called the Dr. She told them she'd meet them in the lobby

Dave came down stairs and helped Kurt to the car. Kurt tried to call Blaine a few more times on the way but he still wasn't answering

"What the hell is wrong with him, he always as his phone on him" Kurt said after another intense contraction. They started getting closer

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt was squeezing the arm rest so tightly "Help me!" David looked sympathetic for Kurt

"I Can't really do anything right now, unless you want me to run us off the road"

"Would you at least hold my hand?" Kurt asked almost in tears. Dave didn't say anything but adjusted his hand to hold Kurts but still have a good grip on the wheel

When they reached the hospital Kurt felt like he was going to die. Stephanie ( For all who forgot her first name) noticed they arrived and ran out to the car.

"Don't leave me Dave" Kurt squeezed Daves hand tighter. Dave climbed over the seat to the passanger side and climb out still holding on to Kurts hand

"Wheres Kurt?" Stephanie asked Kurt "Not that your present isn't wanted" Stephanie smiled at Dave and David smiled back

"I. Don't. Know" Kurt said between breaths

"Ok, were gunna get you hooked up and then we'll go from there"

Kurt had only been hooked up for a half hour and they were monitoring him closely. Dave stayed right by him the whole time. Kurt was in even more pain, then when we had go to the hospital. He wanted Blaine. And as soon as he thought of him, his phone buzzed and David answered it.

"Hello" Dave answered

"Hey, whose this?" Blaine asked not familliar with Daves voice over the phone

"Its Dave Karofsky?"

"What the hell are you doing with Kurts phone"

"Calm down dude, Were at the hospital, we've been trying to call you for the past hour and a half"

"Oh My God! Is Kurt alright"

"Yeah, he just went into Labor" Blaine started to panic

"I'll be right there!" before he could say anything else he hung up and on his way to the hospital

Blaine rushed there, in a panic found out where Kurts room was. He found the room but heard talking, he cracked the door to listen, he knew it was wrong but he just couldn't help it

"Breath, Breath" Blaine heard a famillar voice speak as he heard Kurt breath out in pain. He just wanted to burst through the door and push Karofsky out of the way. He saw Kurt was holding Daves hand tightly. He wished it was him

"Better?" Dave asked. Kurt nodded. Their was a minute of silence so Blaine thought this was the perfect time to come in

"Kurt!"

"Babe!" Blaine ran and hugged Kurt easily. Dave stepped back and let Blaine sit in the chair he was sitting in. Blaine grabbed his hand for when the next contraction came. Secretly inside, Dave wished that was him. The guy that could hold Kurts hand all the time, and kiss him when ever he wanted.

"I'll be back" Kurt nodded as he then grabbed Blaines hand and squeezed his instead

"Im so sorry I didn't answer my phone, i was so bu-"

"Its ok" Kurt nodded "The only thing that matters is your here now" Blaine kissed Kurt softly on the lips. And Kurt placed a hand on his stomach, Then he grabbed Blaines hand and put it on his stomach. Blaine smiled as Kurt put his hand over top of Blaines

"Even right before your ready to come out you kick" Blaine said moving his hand over Kurts stomach

Kurt laughed but was silenced by a contraction. Blaine was right there holding Kurts hand, telling him to squeeze as hard as he needed. Big Mistake.

"Kurt?" Stephanie came in with a younger nurse "This is Amanda, she is going to help you now, and during your stay in the hospital" Kurt nodded and smiled as the nurse smiled back

"Were gunna check how far long you are"

"Ok Good, 5 Centimeter, We can give you-"

"YES!" Kurt screamed "Yes Whatever it is! I Want it"

"An Epidural" Amanda finished. Blaine nodded as Amanda left to go get the epidural

Amanda quickly returned with Stephanie and the epidural.

"Ok Were gunna need you to sit up" Kurt groaned and Blaine helped him up

After Kurt got his epidural, he soon fell asleep since the pain wasn't as bad

"Hey" Dave came back into the room, Blaine just looked over

"Oh sorry, i didn't know he was sleeping" He whispered

"Do you mind just sitting and watching him, you know just incase, i need coffee"

"Sure" Dave walked over and sat next to the bed. He waited til Blaine was gone to hold his hand

"I Know your a sleep right now and you can't hear me" Even better Dave thought "Your so special Kurt, and Blaine, Blaine Is _So_ Lucky to have you. I-" He paused making sure Kurt was still a sleep before his final words left his mouth "I _Love_ You" He sat still for a minute and saw Kurt starting to stir

"Blaine?" He asked groggy. This hurt him so much, more than Kurt would ever know. A few tears made his way down his cheeks. He knew he couldn't confess his love to Kurt while he was awake, he would hate him forever. He knew he loved Blaine more than anyone, in the end if he had _really_ told him, things would only get worse. He removed his hand from Kurts and wiped the tears away. Not much longer after his 'Speach' to Kurt, Blaine came back and nodded to David as he got up to let Blaine sit down

"Sorry I took so long, I had to call Kurts parents and The New Directions"

"Its fine" They both just sat in silence. Kurt began to move uncomfortably

"You ok babe?"

"Its starting to hurt again" Kurt said in a whisper rubbing his stomach "I wish you would just come out already" Kurt looked down at his stomach

Dave had left to go home for a while, he promised Kurt he'd be back, really he just couldn't face him.

"Ok Kurt" Amanda said coming over and rubbing his arm to get him more fully awake "Were gunna see how many centimeters you are now" Kurt just nodded

The day had been slow, it was nearly almost midnight. They had been at the hospital for nearly 12 hours. Blaine was exusted. Burt and Carol finally got to see Kurt, they were out in the waiting room

"Good news!" Amanda said in a very excited tone "You 10 centimeters, you can start pushing, we just have to set up first" Kurt gave a sigh of relief, but his contractions were very painfull and told Amanda to hurry up

"Oww Blaineee It hurts so bad" Kurt squeezed Blaines hand very tightly

"I know baby, hang in" Blaine couldn't help but wish he could switch places with Kurt. He knew he was in a lot of pain

Amanda quickly returned with Dr. Stephanie

"Kurt, we decided the best way to do this is by pushing ok?" Kurt just nodded his head

Blaine held on to Kurts hand and never let go. Blaine couldn't do anything to help, only tell him it was going to be ok, and their baby would be here soon

"Blaine please make it stop!" Kurt looked like he was about ready to cry

"Shh its ok baby, your almost there" Within a few seconds with a few more pushes they soon heard a babys cry

"Its a girl!" Amanda cried out as she held her up so Kurt could see when he saw her face he began to cry

"You ok babe" Kurt nodded

"Shes so beautiful"

Blaine soon after went to tell Burt and Carol. Since it was the middle of the night 2:30 Am to be exact, they figured they couldn't call the New Directions until the morning

"Here you go daddy" Amanda placed Baby Melody Marie Hummel-Anderson in Kurts arms. She was so beautiful. She looked alot like Blaine. She had a little brown curly tuff of hair, and hazel eyes, the rest would have to be determined later. But everytime he looked in her eyes, all he saw was Blaine

**The Next Chapter will be, ND Coming to visit and Also More Kurtofsky stuff, also Melodys first days**

**A/N- Ok so let start of first hand by saying WOW SO LATE! It was a mixture of School starting (Lame excuse Number 1) Procrastination (Lame excuse number 2) and Writers block. I Wasn't sure what to do at some points and it took me some time to figure out. **

**Im curious as to how people think of what happen between Karofsky and Kurt? **

**And Yeah i know what your thinking, Yes i made the baby a girl! I just couldnt resist. But don't worry. **

**Oh and i wanted to tell you guys that im planning a sequel for this, BUT its a long way off, i still have many chapters to write for this, im going up to the age of 14, (the end of her Freshman year) Then the sequel will pick up with her Sophmore year of HS :), Sound good, im already excited for it!, i've been writing ideas down and everything.**

**Heres how the rest of the chapters will go from now on (most likely) I'll probably just do a chapter or two for each year, just include the important stuff, cause it would take forever it write about each year, each year would be 4 or 5 chapters long, i couldn't do that, i could already see the procrastination'**

**So hopefully from now on chapters will now come out quicker because i've had all these great ideas about Melody :) **

**Thank you for all who stuck with me and are continuing to stick with me, and if your just reading this, WELCOME! I LOVE Reviews :)))3**

**~MadiMarie **


	9. People From The Outside

Klaine Kurt H. Blaine A. Chapter 9 MPreg

***Ok Well first let me say how sorry i am for the updates completely stopping lately, i'vebeen super busy with stage crew (Our show is coming up soon) And School has been getting the better of me.. So Now im going to try and update as soon as possible, but just know, even though i don'tupdate for a while, doesn't mean i gave up on the story, i plan to finish every single story :)3 XOXO Madi***

A Few days after Melody was born, Blaine called The New Direction. Blaine was coming back from his phone call when he stopped at the door, he heard Kurt talking, to Melody?

He looked around the corner to see the cutest sight Melody was snuggled up to Kurts chest and holding Kurts pinky.

"Now I Know you may be tease when you get older saying your different or odd because you have two daddies, but you can't listen to them because you are _Just _as special as any child in this world" Kurt snuggled her closer

"Hi babe" Blaine walked over to Melody and scooped her up

"Hi Precious" Blaine cooed. Kurts heart just melted. Melody gurgled happily.

"I Wish we could go home" Kurt sighed

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon" Blaine walked over to the rocking chair to sit. He started rocking lulling Melody to sleep.

"Shes so beautiful" Blaine said staring at the bundle in his arms"

"Well she looks just like you" Kurt winked

"Sorry to interupt boys" Amanda knocked on the door "I have to take her for a little while" Kurt and Blaine frowned

"Don't worry, i'll bring her back as soon as I can" Amanda smiled

Blaine walked over to the bed and got into the bed with Kurt and snuggled.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, New Directions are stopping by a little later today" Kurt smiled

"Thank God, People from the outside world" Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed. They've only been in the hospital for a few days, but to Kurt it felt like a life time

Soon after Amanda brought Melody back and Kurt fed her.

"KURT!" He heard a loud voice

"MERCEDES!" The girl ran over to Kurt followed by the rest of the New Direction

Melody squirmed in Kurts arms "Can I Hold her!" Mercedes was so excited. Kurt nodded and handed the little girl over

"Ohh Shes so cute" Mercedes gushed

"I wanna hold her next!" Rachel pushed her way over to Mercedes

"Im after Rachel!" Quinn Called

"Gezz, why don't you just pass her around" Kurt said sarcastically

"Good Idea" Finn agreed and Kurts sighed and a little laugh escaped, remembering Finns cute stupidity

Eventually everyone got to hold Melody and everyone gushed how cute she was and who she looked like, and of course all the girls talked about shopping for her.

"Oh I can't wait until I can do her hair!" Quinn said touching Melodys dark curls

"And I can do her nails" Rachel offered

"I'll do her makeup" Tina chimed in

"Mercedes you could make her an outift" Quinn suggested

"I don't know its been a long time-"

"Girls, As amazing as that sounds, Can I at least get her home first" The girls laughed realizing how carried away they got

"Well we better be going, we have to work on our latest numbers" Kurt sighed missing the dancing and singing

"Thanks for coming guys" Kurt yelled as they all piled out

"Ok Let me see my baby" Kurt held out his hands

"Um _Our_ Baby" Blaine corrected him

"Oops, Let Me see _Our_ baby" Blaine handed Melody back to Kurt

"You have a big family hunny" Kurt smiled and Melody smiled back

"Kurt I'll be right back I'm going to go call your parents to see when they're going to stop by"

"Ok Hurry back" Kurt was cooing to Melody when he heard a knock on the door

"Hi"

"Hi David" he smiled weakly

"I-just wanted to see if you and the baby were ok" he said shyly

"Yeah, Im fine, Melodys fine too, they keep checking up on her every few hours just to make sure everythings healthy"

"Well thats good" David smiled looking over at the baby girl

"Can-Can I hold her"

"Oh Sure" He handed Melody to David who smiled

"Wow, Shes so tiny" Kurt smiled

"She was only 6 Pounds when she was born"

"Shes beautiful, looks just like Blaine" he rocked her a little and she started to Squirm and Cry and Handed her back to Kurt

"Here" he held the baby out towards Kurt, feeling bad

"Don't worry, you Didn't do anything. She probably just needs her diaper changed" Kurt Rocked the baby back and fourth

"Shhh its ok, Your alright" he held her close to his chest

"Oh By The way, I never got to thank you for driving me here" Kurt smiled

"Oh It was no problem" David rubbed the back of his neck

"Hey Babe Your pa-" Blaine stopped at the door

"_Oh,_ Hello Dave" Blaine looked to the floor

"Well, I Ugh better be going" Dave broke the silence

"Nice to see you Kurt, You too Blaine. Congratulations"

"What the hell was that Blaine" he whispered after Dave left the room

"What?" he acted innocent

"You know Dam-Darn well what you did" He caught himself trying not to curse any more infront of Melody

"He saved your daughter from being born on the living room floor, for Gods sake, Because _Someone_ wasn't there!"

"WOAH! You said you forgave me for that" Blaine looked kind of hurt that Kurt would say that about him

"You could make an _effort _to be nice to him, Hes trying, actually hes doing more than trying"

"Why are you so angry" Blaine asked now just upset

"Because Blaine hes been nothing but nice to me, to you, to everyone and your treating him like hes no one" he paused "I know what thats like remember"

Blaine and Kurt sat in silence, Blaine thinking back to all the stories he would tell him about the bullying and the slushies

"Im sorry babe, I Promise I will try"

"Thank you" Blaine got up and gave Kurt a hug squishing Melody in the middle, she let out an excited gurgle

"WHERES MY GRANDBABY!" Carole came running in the room over to Melody

"Oh My, Shes so Precious" Carole grabbed the baby from Kurts arms and cuddled her close

"Carole don't sufficate the kid" Burt came strolling in

"Let me hold 'er" Burt walked to Carole and transfered her to Burts arms

"Oh, She looks just like Blaine" Kurt sighed

"Yeah Dad So we've been told" Carole laughed

"Don't worry hunny, she'll have your amazing singing voice"

"HEY!" Blaine called out

"Thats what you get Anderson, She got your looks and _MY_ Talent" Kurt smiled

"Shes one lucky kid" Burt ran his hand over top of her head

"She is" Blaine walked over to the bed and sat next to Kurt

"So when can you come home?" Carole asked

"Hopefully soon" Kurt said "Being here is driving me crazy!"

"Don't worry" they all heard a voice from the door. It was Amanda, holding a few papers

"Are Those?" Kurt Sat up a little

"Yup, Discharge papers. As soon as you fill these out you'll be good to go" Kurt hopped out of bed to grab the papers

"But, The doctors request that you bring her in every other month or so for a check up the first year, just to be safe" Kurt nodded

"Here you go, Sign away"

**A/N- Sooo What did you guys think? I know its short and SO LATE! Lemme Explain further, My school play was just put on the past couple days and before that i had rehearsals and stage crew, but now that its over i can update WAY More frequent!. so thank you to all of those who have been patient with me3 :) **

**So that means the next chapter will be Melody's first days home, more Of Kurt and Dave, and Maybe A New Character *Smiles Smuggly* Good God look what im doing. **

**Don't worry i will try to update ASAP! promise! **

**XOXO Madi **


End file.
